Under Fire
by Changing Colours Studios
Summary: Jack and Isabelle, the last of their group, are pinned down by incoming Infected. This is how they spend their moments. Together. One shot, mostly fluffly. Please R&R! Rated T for language. -Changing Colours Studios


Under Fire

One shot non canon flufftacular

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Left 4 Dead, Valve, or any corporation or business associated with them.**

Isabelle Claudia huddled against the wall of the safe house, trembling slightly. The sounds of claws scratching and bodies hitting the outer wall…It was getting to her. She held tightly onto her sniper rifle…Somehow comforting her. Making her feel safe. Not a very good replacement for Grwn, was it?

She shuddered, the memories still too fresh in her mind…Grwn's…ravaged body, somehow still too clear in her mental vision. She could see every single cut, every bite, every tear…all so clearly in her mind, every single detail, laid out for her to see every time she closed her eyes. His large furry ears, torn. His bushy tail, ripped to shreds. His smooth tan skin, forever marred.

She choked back a sob, and wiped fresh tears from her eyes. No, she would be strong. Strong for Grwn, for Steve, for Jack…Yes, for Jack! The harsh, ragged breathing hit her hears like a gunshot. Isabelle looked over the body next to her. Doctor Jack Embers, lay there. His breathing harsh, sharp. "Jack-!" she gasped, kneeling at the lanky Doctor's side. "Are you alright?" she asked, concern not even bothering to hide in her voice.

Jack smiled weakly. "Hey, Belle. How long was I out?" He sat up, leaning against the wall. "J-just a minute or two…Uh, is the…" she stuttered weakly, then looked away. Jack opened up his white coat, and looked down at the shirt. Three long rips marred the other-wise perfect shirt, giving way to skin with three matching fresh scars, that had recently stopped bleeding. "J-Jack…" She bit her lip in agitation, and looked around. The safe house wasn't exactly the epitome of well-stocked. It had possibly been used before they had gotten there, so there weren't…well, _any _supplies.

Jack noticed her distress, and decided to act accordingly. "Hey, come 'ere," he said, beckoning to her. Isabelle smiled weakly at her pseudo-father, and moved closer to him. She felt his strong arms hold her against his body…She could feel his breathing…heavy, ragged…It was horribly unsettling. She didn't like it, but it was also comforting. To know that at least _he _was still there, still with her_._ It was nice.

"I can't remember the last time we were able to relax like this," he muttered, somewhat bitterly, but with veiled warmth. Classic Jack. Just couldn't let his emotions really show that much, even around her. But, that was alright. Isabelle would take what she could get from him. "I think it was when we went to look at the house…Remember that?" he asked, and rustled her hair. "So damned excited, thought you were going to burst before we even got there." Isabelle giggled slightly. The rest of the world just seemed to melt away, and all that existed was Jack and Isabelle.

"You loved that house!" he exclaimed, and laughed at the memory. Fourteen year old Isabelle and him, touring the house. "Remember how you tested the beds for bouncing qualifications?" Isabelle giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I remember that…And, if we're on the subject of funny moments…I only have two words: The Carnival." Jack grimaced, but a hint of a smile remained. "Hey, that Clown was askin' for it! The creepy bastard hugged me! Out of the blue! Creepy ass fucker deserved it." Isabelle laughed. "You punched him in the face, Jack! I think you broke his nose! You're just lucky he didn't press charges," she choked out between laughs.

"Hey! He assaulted ME! That was sexual harassment, dammit!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, still smiling. "He was a CLOWN. That was his JOB. They're supposed to hug people, and squirt people with water, and get hit by pies, and make people laugh!" Jack raised an eyebrow. "I was helping him do his job then. Sure as hell made you laugh." They didn't even notice that the scratching had stopped, too absorbed in each other.

Jack closed his eyes. "Oh, and when you first came to the institute. Don't you remember how secluded you were? Always so quiet, nothin' like ya' now, eh? Nothin' like my little Isabelle!" Jack said, rustling her blonde hair some more. "You were still shy for a while, but you ain't been shy now for a long time. So take charge, these days. Nothin' like you were back then, where the only thing you'd open up to was a book."

Isabelle smiled sweetly, closing her eyes and leaning against her pseudo-father. "I was so afraid of you those first few weeks...I thought you were going to be like everybody before you...Calculating, uncaring...viewing me as a puzzle to be solved, and not...well, y'know, like I was me. A person." She nuzzled him affectionately. "I guess you proved me wrong, huh?" she asked quietly.

Jack nodded, smiling, and stroking his pseudo-daughter's hair affectionately. "Yeah, I guess I did." Jack hugged her against him, and kissed her brow. "You know, I love you, right? You know that, Isabelle?"

Something MASSIVE smashed against the safe house door, making the safe house tremble.

Isabelle smiled affectionately back at him. "Yeah, I know Jack."

The door is brutally SMASHED from it's hinges, and it goes flying into a wall. A Tank glares at them from the doorway.

"I really love you. More than I could put into words. You're my daughter, no matter what genetics say."

Hordes of Common Infected surrounded the Tank, moaning and groping at the air.

"I love you too...Dad." Jack kissed her one more time on the forehead as the Infected advanced.

-END-

**Thank you for reading Under Fire, an L4D fan fiction by Changing Colours Studios! Please R&R! Once again, Changing Colours Studios does not own Left 4 Dead or Valve, nor any corporation or business associated with them. Thank you again!**


End file.
